


Electric Love

by yumikkakufanclub



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Power Outage, Self-Insert, crackfic, electrician, first fic, nnoitra - Freeform, nnoitra x reader, please dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikkakufanclub/pseuds/yumikkakufanclub
Summary: You call an electrician to fix your power outage, and there might be more than just sparks flying tonight.
Relationships: Nnoitra Gilga/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this is a crack fic and was written, edited, and conceptualized by two women at ass’o’clock in the morning. We do not condone the actions of Nnoitra’s dumbass.

You wake up hot as hell.

The heat is the first thing you notice. Along with the sweat between your asscheeks and the indignant shouting coming from your roommate across the hall. You’re slow to respond. Something about the power being out?

You throw the sweat-covered blanket onto the floor, and slowly make your way out of your room, stumbling in the dark. Nel mutters something about calling an electrician. She says one of her coworker’s cousin’s ex-wife knows a guy. The “best in the business” apparently.

“I don’t know if he’ll be available on such short notice” Nell muttered, as she fumbles around for her cell phone. She takes a couple of minutes to scroll through her messages, and while she does, it finally sinks in to you that the heat is becoming increasingly unbearable. And it doesn’t help that the summer temperatures are at an all-time high. Nell sends a quick text before passing out from heat stroke onto the living room couch.

Thankfully, you hear a knock at the door soon after. You quickly open the door and are met with the most attractive man you have ever seen in your life. His greasy shoulder length hair covering one eye like a 2007 scene kid, his lanky body, the faint odor of...was that cat piss? This sexy string bean of a man was everything you wanted and more.

When you finally make eye contact with this mysterious stranger, you briefly register a smirk of disgust on his lips, however it must have been just a figment of your imagination. 

“Are you Nell?” he questions in a tone of confusion, his gravelly voice sending shivers down your spine.

After a brief moment of silence, you begin to speak, ”No-”

“Shut up, woman. If you’re not Nell, stop wasting my time.” He coldy sneers at you, his feral gaze piercing into the very depths of your heart.

You gesture to Nell on the couch, foaming at the mouth.

“I wasn’t aware that there were women here. I don’t work with inferior life-forms. I’ll take my leave.” He makes sure to step on all the plants on his way to the door.  
“But Nell already paid you! You can’t leave without fixing the power, it’s too damn hot!” you cry out to him while you grab his bony wrist.

“Women. All you do is want, want, want. First you want your power fixed, next you’ll want the right to vote! What’s next, are you gonna demand equal pay?” He huffs angrily while grabbing his toolkit. “I guess I’ll fix your damn problem, if it keeps you quiet and away from me.” His eyes glittered at the prospect of ruining a woman’s life.

“Ok, then. I’ll just be waiting for you to be done.” You take a seat onto the leather couch next to Nell’s unconscious body. You attempt to brush some of your bangs, as well as put on some makeup in the dark in order to appeal to the mysterious electrician.You look like a clown, but so does anyone who finds him attractive.

While admiring his form, you notice a faint shine near his collarbone. With a start, you realize it’s a nametag- you’ll finally have his name- it reads “Espada Electric - Nnoitra Gilga - Senior Electrician”.

It’s been an hour since he arrived at your door. His presence has made the hotness more intense, but his cold, frozen conversational skills have replaced your need for A/C.

“I’m done.” Nnoitra states bluntly as he leaves.

You’re so enraptured by him that you don’t notice the clump of wires thrown behind the potted plant, one that he had stepped on no less.

You hear a faint cackle in the distance as you make your way towards the light switch. As you flip on the switch, instead of a brightened living room, you see a few sparks and smell the foul stench of smoke.

Your house is on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!DISCLAIMER - NOITRA IS HOT GARBAGE AND NEEDS TO DIE  
> Constructive criticism is welcome :)


End file.
